


Birthday

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know his birthday isn't here yet, like not even close, but I still felt like uploading out now.. mostly because I would probably forget.<br/>I also know that this is very short.. I still liked it so, yeah, here it is for you to read.<br/>xx<a href="http://menfinske.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know his birthday isn't here yet, like not even close, but I still felt like uploading out now.. mostly because I would probably forget.  
> I also know that this is very short.. I still liked it so, yeah, here it is for you to read.  
> xx[](http://menfinske.deviantart.com/)

*Schneider’s p.o.v.*  
I groan as I realize what happened. I just woke up, drenched in sweat, a hard-on that was painfully hard, and breathing like I was being choked. It’s not new, though I would never admit it to the person staring at me in silent wonder.  
“Schneider, are you okay?” Olli asks. I nod. It was a dream. A very pleasant, very forbidden dream. The dream of seeing the two guitarists of my band having sex together. I know they really do have it, that’s what triggered those dreams in the first place, the first time I heard  Richard being all male, I think it was the first time they had sex together too. Of course, I’m not sure, it could also be that they did it before too but I never noticed how they treated each other differently.  
“Yeah, I’m fine Ollie, thanks,” I mumble, quickly trying to hide the bulge he’s staring at. Why do I always have to throw my blankets off when sleeping?  
“Had a wet dream?” he snickers. I throw a pillow at him, which he easily evades.  
“No, I have a hard-on because I had a nightmare, of course I had a wet dream you dipshit,” I huff, making him burst out laughing. Then he approaches me and I can smell alcohol on his breath. A lot of it. “You stayed at the party for quite some time,” I manage when he comes even closer, making my calming member stand up fully again. Bloody fool, doesn’t he know he shouldn’t do that? Doesn’t he know that I love him, I love Paul, I love Richard, I’m just a whore loving three at the same time and fucking anyone but those three to hide it.  
“Yes, I had a lot of fun there. Some girls came at me too, telling me they wanted to try something new, like the five of us having sex, me and those four girls. I told them no, but they made me horny,” he speaks slurred, though only slightly.  
“Why didn’t you just follow them then?” I ask, trying to back away from him and failing since I’m trapped between the bed and him.  
“Because, Christoph, I don’t love them,” he tries to make my name sound seducing and I roll my eyes. My name isn’t one you can sexify. Yes, I just made that word up. I don’t care, anything to help me take my attention away from the tall bassist, who’s calloused fingers are touching my chest tentatively, almost as if asking for permission innocently. It’s not innocent though, Olli knows, I’m sure of that now, he knows I can’t say no to him, especially not in the state I woke up.    
“I have a surprise for your birthday,” he says, placing a soft kiss on the corner of my lips and getting up.  
“It’s not my birthday,” I protest. He glances at the clock, pointing his finger. Oh, it’s already way past midnight. “Okay, maybe it is, but can’t it wait until, like, we all slept?” he chuckles.  
“Oh no, birthday boy, you’re getting your surprise now,” he says and opens the door. In the door opening are Richard and Till, both wearing nothing but sex-costumes. Paul is dressed in nothing but a string and Richard is wearing a maid’s costume. His but is only slightly covered, from my low position I can just see the edges under the skirt and it’s making me shiver.  
“And sir, how do you like your room?” he asks, his voice slightly higher than normally but still obviously male.  
“I.. what are you doing?” I ask when he suddenly pushes me downwards on the bed even more.  
“He’s showing you what a man is like in bed,” Paul chuckles happily, claiming my mouth so I can’t reply, kissing me tenderly. I feel Olli and Richard’s fingers over my chest, crotch and between my ass-cheeks. I squirm under the three, not knowing what to do or what to think. Oh, Richard is dominant in bed, he won’t even let me do a single thing without his permission. It doesn’t surprise me that Paul is much under the same treatment but what does surprise me is that Olli gets it too. I mean, Olli, our Olli, the one who’s not involved with Richard and the one who’s so dominant he needs to play SM games, that Olli. He’s completely under Richard’s thumb, making me shiver in expectancy. Richard must be very good at what he does to have three men listen to him like that without even trying too hard.  
Oh god, was that, did I just feel a finger slip inside. The finger wiggles a bit and I giggle, noticing it’s Paul who’s prepping me. Will Paul be the one to fuck me? On my other side I see Olli being entered by Richard without prepping, but he doesn’t care. Olli likes to get the pleasure mixed with the pain so it’s okay and Richard knows it because he wouldn’t do it otherwise. I moan loudly when I feel Paul brush my prostate and add a second digit. It doesn’t feel very pleasant so I distract myself by watching the other two again, they are kissing intimately and bucking their hips so quickly their whole bodies are drenched in sweat in no less than a minute, making them look even better still, if that was possible. As it is, I don’t even notice Paul finishing prepping me and after an exchanged glance between the two guitarists Richard pulls out of the bassist and comes to me. He waits until Olli enters Paul, without prepping too. Why would he do that, he knows Paul doesn’t like SM, he should’ve prepped him, I worry. Soon though that worry is taken away when I see Paul’s face twist in pleasure, whispering and moaning each of our names.  
“Ah, oh, Olli.. Reesh, Christoph,” his eyes are clear when he looks at me. “My beautiful Chrissie,” he coos and then I feel myself being entered. “You’re looking so beautiful like that Chrissie, I like your submissive side,” he chuckles. I see Richard behind me in the mirror that I can’t remember being there.  
“Indeed, Paullie, our Chrissie really does look good like this,” he agrees. Olli keeps silent, only nods his agreement. Richard goes harder and I know my ass will be so sore I can’t sit for a week but I desperately need this now, and I buck my hips to meet his and speed up the rhythm even more. Richard knows rhythm of course, he’s a guitarist, but nobody knows it like a drummer and a bassist thus the guitarists allow us to set the pace, even though it’s a bit awkward to do that when you’re squirming for more with a dick up in your ass, I manage.  
“Oh, Chrissie,” they all moan simultaneously, making me moan loudly and I’m about to come and.. 

And then I see Olli’s worried face above me.  
“Christoph, are you okay? I thought you were having a nightmare,” he whispers when he seems my eyes are open.  
“Yes, I’m fine,” I groan. It was a dream. It’s not even my birthday yet. I sigh, it would be the best present anyone could ever give me though. I wait until I hear Olli go to his own bed before sneaking out of mine and finishing myself with my own boring hand in the boring bathroom.


End file.
